Let's make this last forever
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: It takes months to Sam understands what happened between him and Dean. Title based on First Date by Blink 182. Fic for whenthewarsover @ lj Wincest


**Title:** Let's make this last forever

**Author:** natiyachan

**Beta:** linacaldas

**Pairing:** Sam/Dean

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Romance, Schmoop

**Spoilers:** The basic ones, I think.

**Note:** Title based on First Date by Blink 182. Fic for whenthewarsover lj

**Word Count:** 2,688

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sam and Dean, they would have a lot of sex on screen.

**Summary:** It takes months to Sam understands what happened between him and Dean.

* * *

In Indiana the world doesn't end.

It's kind of ironic to Sam because he didn't save his whole world there two years ago, but managed to save the entire world in the same location.

'I didn't save anything,' Sam reminds himself. 'Dean saved the world, exactly what he meant to do.'

Sam thinks that's the difference between him and Dean. Sam always tries, Dean always obtains.

* * *

They get back to hunt one week after the world almost ends.

"Just let's get back at road," Dean says with weak smile.

"Dean, we saved the world this week, okay? How about a break for a change?"

"I don't want a break; I want the road, okay? Can we go?" Sam doesn't argue, he knows how Dean deals with finished things.

"Okay."

They get in the car, the silence filling the space between them. Sam's glad the space is so small.

* * *

Sam has nightmares every night. Most of the times he wakes up with Dean's name on his lips and the sensation of drowning into fear. And always before he's really conscious of what is happening, he feels Dean's hands on his chest and his soft voice muttering "It's okay, Sammy. I'm right here".

Sometimes Sam catches Dean's faces on his hands and stare, trying to make sure that isn't a dream and Dean is really there. Sometimes Sam hugs him, buries his face on Dean's neck while touches his chest, trying to feel Dean's heart beating against his palm. Sam can only breathe again when he feels the beat of his heart and the smell of Dean's soft skin. Dean is alive and that is what really matters to Sam. When Sam calms down, Dean goes back to his bed and sleeps.

Sam always tries to sleep again. Most of the time he get to sleep, but once in a while the vision of Dean asleep catches Sam's attention and he can't sleep at all.

* * *

The first time this happens its three months after they succeeded save the world.

It's a poltergeist of a young boy who wanted revenge because of his violent death inflicted by his father.

It's a tough case and they manage to finish it. Both of them are injured, but Dean is a little worse than Sam. When they get at their room, Dean just takes a shower, checks Sam, takes some painkillers and goes to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Sam manages to get some sleep before being wake up by Dean with a hard jolt, certainly because one of his nightmares.

"Move," Dean says before Sam is aware of what is happening.

Sam moves and in the free space of his bed, Dean slides while his arm wraps around Sam's waist. "Sleep tight, Sammy", Dean says, closing his eyes.

Sam just realize he slept when he wakes up in the morning with Dean beside him, looking relaxed and good, making Sam's heart beats fast and his stomach fills with butterflies.

Sam falls for Dean right there.

It takes months to Sam understands what happened.

* * *

They didn't talk about the fact they slept together that day. They didn't talk about the king size Dean asked for after the first time they shared the bed. They didn't talk about how they're asking for one bed now and sleeping together everyday. They just keep doing it in the Winchester way. Not talking. Sam thinks its better that way. They're crossing enough lines already.

* * *

Sam knows what they're doing. Repressing feelings and denial are the best words to describe these things between them. And Sam isn't thinking only about the sharing bed thing. It's more.

It's about how they let people assume they're together. And in the currently situation, it's better. It would be awkward to explain about sharing a bed with a guy who isn't his lover, but his brother. How they're really touch-y now. Obviously, not in an evident way like hugs or, hell, holding hands, but they brush their elbows, feet or hands a lot when someone can see them. When they're alone Dean plays with Sam's hair while they're watching TV in their bed. When they're between awake and asleep Sam nuzzles Dean's neck and inhales Dean's smell. And, even if none will ever admit it out loud and will deny at their dead, both of them like to cuddle when they're sleeping. Like a lot. Sam can't remember one single day that he didn't wake up in Dean's arms.

Also, it's about how Dean makes Sam feel. When Sam sees Dean smiling, he isn't just happy to see Dean's smile, then his heart starts beating fast like his own happiness depends on Dean's. Sam feels weak in the knees when Dean looks at him intensely, exactly the way a twelve year old girl would be feeling. He just can't take his eyes off Dean. He loves watching his brother eating, breathing, being a jerk, angry and flirting with a girl. Sometimes he hates some facade of his brother, but mostly of his time he wants to know every single one. Sam can't just have enough of Dean. And the way Dean behaves, he feels the same way.

That's when Sam have the certain they will cross more lines. It's just a matter of time.

* * *

In July they go to Santa Barbara, California to hunt. The second night in the city, they decided to go in a bar close to the beach. Dean met a girl there and they talk all night, they laugh, she flirts with him and Dean flirts back. Sam's sitting at the bar, holding tightly the bottle and looking at them.

Sam can taste his jealousy with the beer he's taking. He knows he shouldn't be feeling like that, even if he thought something was going on between them it's not like they're married or boyfriends and Sam feels stupid, because he knows how Dean is and they're brothers, for Christ's sake. It's just bad enough thinking about something is going on between them; imagine thinking about being faithful at it.

So, Sam does what he thinks it's the best. He gets the hell out there.

When Sam can finally think and breathe (because it was fucking difficult to Sam while he was watching Dean laughing and flirting with someone who wasn't Sam), he goes to walk next to the beach. There he sees couples having fun and talking while eating ice cream and this is the moment he knows he turns into a girl because he wishes Dean were with him doing the same thing.

'I'm pathetic', Sam thinks exasperated.

"Sam!" Sam turns immediately when he hears Dean shouting his name.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks when Dean is close. He looks a little worried and flushed, probably because he was running. 'Or he was kissing the girl.' Sam thinks annoyed.

"What? One minute you were at the bar and in the other you weren't. I had to..." Sam cuts Dean.

"No, you hadn't. You didn't need come after me. I'm not in danger. You shouldn't left..." Sam says coldly, but Dean interrupts him.

"Yeah, I should. I did. I, actually, shouldn't..." Dean stops himself. "You know I wouldn't...", and Dean stops again, he looks at Sam while scratches his neck. Sam knows Dean always does this when he gets nervous. Dean shakes his head, looks down for a moment and then back to Sam. "How about an ice cream?"

Sam wants to laugh. He feels like a stupid teenager in love for the first time. He knows, deep down, Dean wouldn't do anything at all, that he was just being Dean, it didn't mean anything.

"Just if you pay."

Dean laughs and grabs Sam by the arm at the iceman.

Later, when they get back at the hotel, after eating their ice cream, they lie down together in the bed and talk about a lot of things. When the tiredness wins, Dean gets close to Sam and wraps his arms around him. Sam feels like he won a prize in the morning when he wakes up and the first thing he sees is Dean's sleepy face and his lazy smile.

* * *

They go to the movies because Dean didn't see anything in the cinema in years and he wants to go now. The movie is good, but Sam sometimes gets distracted watching Dean seeing the movie. Sam thinks Dean is handsome when he is having fun. And Sam won't ever admit that he thinks Dean is attractive in a way. But it doesn't mean he can't look at him.

Dean fascinates Sam in impossible ways.

Sometimes Sam gets Dean looking at him too and he smiles. Also, Sam can feel Dean brushing his fingers against Sam's arm and hand. Then, Sam does what he thinks it's right. He takes Dean's hand in his, even if he fears being rejected for his brother. It's a relief when Dean doesn't push him away and hold Sam's hand tightly in response.

To Sam, it's really a good day.

The morning after they go to the movies, Sam realizes what they did felt more like a date than a simple hung out between them. This should be weird for him, but Sam can only feel happy and easy.

* * *

They're at the same location for one week already, but neither seems to care about it. They used to get a hunt after hunt, but now they take a rest between them. To Sam things get more enjoyable with this routine. They have time to enjoy themselves and relax.

On Saturday after lunch, Dean buys chocolate ice cream and takes to their room. Sam is already lie down in the bed watching TV.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean says while put the pack on the bed and takes his pants off.

"Hey" Sam replies while open the ice cream and get a spoonful. "Hum, delicious." Sam says while taste the sweetness of the ice cream.

"Glad you liked" Dean answers getting in the bed with Sam and taking a spoon for himself.

Sam watches Dean taking a piece of the ice cream and put in his mouth. Sam thinks Dean has a pretty good mouth.

"Don't you think?" Dean asks and looks at Sam.

"Sorry, but what?" Dean just rolls his eyes in response.

"Nothing." Dean says and take another spoon full of ice cream.

There's a comfortable silence before Sam touches Dean's wrist and make him looks at Sam.

"What?" Dean asks while Sam stares.

"Nothing." Sam says, catching Dean by the wrist and pulling him close. Their foreheads are touching, Dean's eyes are closed and Sam can feel his hot breath against his lips. Right now, Sam wants Dean more than anything he wanted before in his life.

"Sam, please." Dean says and that is enough for Sam.

He leans in and, with his other hand grabbing Dean's face, he kisses him.

Dean tastes like candy and his mouth is warm, wet and soft against Sam's lips. He lets Sam take the lead, opening for Sam when he licks Dean's upper lip. Sam thrusts his tongue and kisses Dean with his feelings. He kisses Dean while thinks how much he loves Dean, how much he wants keep him and never letting him go. How much he wants 'you and me' and 'forever' together. How much Dean makes Sam happy even if he never said.

Sam says to Dean with his mouth and his desire everything he didn't say with his words, because sometimes them are not enough.

Dean kisses back and slips his hand beneath Sam's shirt to touch him. He lets little moans escape between his lips while Sam licks inside his mouth. They kiss until they have to stop to take a breath.

"Hey." Dean says against Sam's lips breathless. Sam, for a millisecond, has the fear that Dean will reject him.

"What?"

"Put the ice cream on the floor." Sam forgot that they're kissing with the ice cream between them.

"Yeah, of course." Sam takes the pot and puts on the floor. When he turns to Dean, Dean makes him lay down.

Dean slides his tongue in Sam's mouth while touches his belly, his ribs and his fingertips draws his nipple. He traces lines on Sam's neck and he can feel against his hip that Sam is getting hard. Dean makes Sam squirms and gasps. Dean makes Sam wants more and everything Sam can have.

"Shh." Dean says against Sam's lips while pets his hair. He is just hard as Sam and Sam wants to reach out and makes Dean come just like this because he is warm and soft and safe.

But Dean keeps kissing him and Sam forgets what he wants to do because the taste of Dean makes Sam stupid in a good way and because Dean is finally in his arms kissing him.

* * *

Now they kiss good morning, good night, hello, see you later, in the backseat of Impala twice, first because Sam wanted to drive and once because Dean bought an ice cream and didn't want share. They make out in the bed until both are panting and hard against each other and Dean stops and says "Come on, let's go out and drink a beer" because they took almost eight months to kiss and it's just seems early to have sex after two months they had kissed for the first time.

* * *

Four months after their first kiss, Dean and Sam had sex. It wasn't after a date, a hunt or an almost death experience. They had been kissing for hours, both are hard and wanting each other so bad. Sam took Dean's shirt off and his pants and after that it's just about clothes falling out and kisses and touches and Sam wanting Dean inside him. 'Make me yours, Dean. Please, I need you.' Sam thought, but didn't said. His body said for him. He spread his legs for Dean and he hoped his brother understood what Sam needed.

When Dean was inside of him, Sam thought 'Finally' and just that, because the intense sensation of Dean inside him, swallowed him entire.

That night was the most intense and unforgettable experience Sam lived. Sam was happy because Dean is the reason to him feel like that.

* * *

One year after the apocalypse, Sam realize what happened and changed between them.

And the answer was nothing.

They always knew each other like the back of their hands, they always were together and if they weren't, they would be thinking about the other, because it was impossible not to. Their love had the power to bring the apocalypse and almost end the world, but the same love could cure and revive death brothers. Their love is too intense, sometimes destructive and probably to understand their love they would have to turn the world upside down, but it's okay to Sam, he didn't want to explain to anyone about him and Dean.

Sam understands that he and Dean aren't doing anything wrong, because what they have now is just an extension of what they had then. They always shared everything, what's the problem with share a bed too? It's a million time better have sex with Dean, who is the person he really loves, than some random girl. Their relationship just got better, now they're intimates and if before they were everything for the other, now they're their entire universe.

Sam knows Dean is his brother, but brother is just a short word to describe what Dean is for him. Dean is his everything: his best friend, his brother, his lover. It doesn't matter what words can describe Dean, the only thing that really matters to Sam is his love for him. Just that.

And if people wants crucify them, it's okay for Sam. He paid already for his sins, now he just wants this. Dean and him happy and together.

Always together.

_**The End**_

**A.N.:** I can't believe I finished this! OMFG! I FINISHED! Well, sorry for the mistakes or for the bad plot or the bad timing. I mean, I'm slow and I took 2 months to write half of everything and I finished just on September 7, two days before the time to post this. So yeah, if sucks, it's my fault LOL I didn't like the end because it seemed hurried and it sucks, but the first half I liked. Thanks for everyone who helped me and like always I dedicated this to my BFF linacaldas.

Oh, and two things.

This phrase " The same love could cure and revive death brothers" is based in a sentence of a Son by irati. It's an amazing fic and writer, but it's in Spanish on livejournal.

And the phrase " To understand their love they would have to turn the world upside down" it's a quote from the Brazilian movie From Beginning to End.

**B.N.:** Thank you for dedicate this lovely fic to me. Really, it's sweet.

I had to beta this in one and half hours, so if there are mistakes it is my fault for beting in hurry. So blame me not the author.

**A.N.:** I love you so much, you know right?!

Comments are welcomed =D


End file.
